Onigiri w liściach sałaty
by Stokrot
Summary: Zdecydowanie miał szczęście. Miał szczęście, że lata temu, w 79 Okręgu Rukongai spotkał Yumichikę Ayasegawę" - czyli jak to się zaczęło. Z dedykacją dla Clio za konsultacje i wsparcie duchowe :D.


**Onigiri w liściach sałaty**

Niepięknie. Zdecydowanie niepięknie.

Yumichika z cichym westchnieniem wsparł głowę o drewnianą ścianę budynku, w myślach po raz nie wiedzieć który dokonując bilansu ostatnich zdarzeń. Przedstawiał się on, co tu dużo mówić, nad wyraz nieatrakcyjnie.

Nie chodziło nawet o to, że całkiem niespodziewanie został pozostawiony samemu sobie w 79 Okręgu Rukongai, jedynie z nożem do obrony. Yumichika umiał się bronić; znał też swą wartość jako wojownika na tyle, by wiedzieć, że nawet zbiry z najgorszych dzielnic Rukongai nie powinny dlań stanowić większego zagrożenia. Czy też, jeśli już miał być zupełnie szczery z samym sobą, przynajmniej większość z nich nie powinna takowym być.

Nie, to nie w tym tkwił problem. Czy raczej nie tkwiłby, gdyby…

Gdyby tylko, z powodów nie do końca zrozumiałych nawet dla niego samego, nie czuł się w tej chwili do cna wyczerpany. Trudno mu było przejść choćby kilka kroków bez odpoczynku — a co dopiero walczyć. Oczywiście, Yumichika nigdy nie przyznałby się otwarcie do podobnej słabości — nie było w niej bowiem nic pięknego — ale przeczuwał, że gdyby w tej chwili przyszło mu stoczyć walkę, jego szanse byłyby dość nikłe.

Westchnął ponownie — i w tej samej chwili przeciągłe burczenie od strony żołądka przypomniało mu o jeszcze jednej kwestii, z którą przyszło mu się zmierzyć. Skulił się, niemal odruchowo osłaniając brzuch rękami. Cóż za upokorzenie…

Przymknął oczy. Niewątpliwie znalazł się w pożałowania godnej sytuacji, ale — choć był zmęczony, osłabiony i głodny — nie to w największym stopniu zajmowało teraz jego myśli.

Tym, o czym w żaden sposób nie mógł zapomnieć i co złościło go bardziej z każdą mijającą chwilą, był sposób, w jaki wykluczono go z dotychczasowej kompanii. Czy też, nazywając rzeczy po imieniu, pozbyto się go.

Przygryzł wargi. Owszem, nie był osobą, która łatwo spoufalała się z innymi i mogło się wydawać, że najlepiej czuł się we własnym towarzystwie. Często zdarzało mu się zresztą powtarzać, że otoczenie nie potrafi w pełni ogarnąć prawdziwego piękna, ale samotności bynajmniej nie lubił, a już z całą pewnością jej nie szukał. Po części wynikało to z przekonania, że piękno, by zaistnieć, musiało być podziwiane, ale myliłby się ten, kto uznałby, że Yumichiką kierowały wyłącznie podobnie egoistyczne pobudki. Przeciwnie: starał się wnosić do kompanii co najmniej tyle co pozostali, a bywało że i więcej — jak choćby wówczas, gdy przychodziło do walki. I wydawało się, że podobny stan rzeczy odpowiada zarówno jemu, jak i jego towarzyszom, którzy z czasem przywykli do jego ekstrawagancji i patrzyli na nie przez palce — ale ostatnie wydarzenia pokazały dobitnie, że nawet w zaświatach nic nie trwało wiecznie.

Yumichikę wykluczono z grupy — w sposób nagły i nieprzyjemny, bez względu na jego wcześniejsze dla niej zasługi, i tak oto mógł posmakować samotności. I to tej najgorszego sortu — bo nieoczekiwanej i narzuconej mu przez osoby, które dotąd darzył zaufaniem i na których w pewnej mierze polegał.

Westchnął ponownie. I pomyśleć, że jeszcze przedwczoraj wszystko układało się jak najlepiej…

***

— Cóż za uroczy ranek, nieprawdaż, Yumichika-kun?

Skrzywił się. Poranek doprawdy był piękny — rzeka mieniła się w promieniach słońca setką odcieni, których nawet Yumichika nie potrafiłby nazwać — i byłby taki nadal, gdyby to obrzydliwie banalne stwierdzenie nie odebrało mu w jednej chwili całej wyjątkowości.

Yumichika zaciął wargi. Naprawdę, nie uprzedzał się do innych łatwo. Owszem, bywał przesadnie krytyczny i nieobce mu były ironiczne docinki, ale rzadko kiedy przeszkadzało mu to w sprawiedliwym osądzie. Nie było też prawdą, że oceniał wszystkich po wyglądzie — nawet dla niego ważniejsze było to, co kryło się za fasadą, na co zresztą niezbitym dowodem była obecna sytuacja.

Kątem oka zerknął na natręta, nie chcąc dać po sobie poznać, że w ogóle zwrócił nań uwagę. Nie dało się ukryć: według powszechnie przyjętych kanonów drań mógł uchodzić za wcale przystojnego z tymi swoimi jasnymi lokami, błękitnymi oczyma i zadowolonym z siebie uśmieszkiem. Mimo to jednak, miał w sobie coś odpychającego; coś co przynajmniej Yumichice nie pozwalało darzyć go choćby cieniem sympatii.

Słowem, był wewnętrznie niepiękny — a Yumichika był o tym w pełni przekonany już pierwszego dnia od przyłączenia się nieznajomego do kompanii. I, prawdę mówiąc, nie miał pojęcia, co kierowało innymi, gdy zgodzili się przyjąć Boskiego — jak z właściwą sobie ironią nazywał go w duchu Yumichika.

— Milczący jak zwykle, Yumichika-kun — zaśmiał się trzpiotowato Boski, a Yumichika poczuł, że mdli go od tego sztucznie przesłodzonego głosu. — Dokąd to wędrowałeś myślami?

Yumichika posłał mu wrogie spojrzenie. Nie był pewien, czy drań próbuje mu się przypodobać, czy go oczarować, ale obie opcje wydawały mu się równie odrażające.

Pomijając szpetne wnętrze, Boski był do bólu pretensjonalny i równie prozaiczny. Uwielbiał być w centrum zainteresowania, chciał olśniewać wszystkich wokół swoją urodą, czarem, wyczuciem stylu — a tymczasem nie miał w sobie za grosz finezji. Każde, najtańsze nawet i najbardziej kłamliwe pochlebstwo przyjmował za dobrą monetę — co Yumichikę, mocno wyczulonego na takie kwestie, raziło szczególnie. Skłamałby, twierdząc, że sam nie był łasy na komplementy — pod warunkiem wszakże, że były one szczere. Kłamstwo zawsze go mierziło i biada temu, kto pozwoliłby sobie wobec niego na piękne słówka bez pokrycia. Prawdziwe piękno potrafiło obronić się samo i nie potrzebowało wyrazów podziwu na każdym kroku.

Boski najwyraźniej był odmiennego zdania. Ba, posunął się jeszcze dalej — całą swoją postawą zdawał się sugerować, że jedynie on ma prawo nazywać się pięknym i że nikt, ani nic innego nie może się z nim równać.

To była herezja, do jakiej nawet Yumichika nie odważyłby się posunąć. Choć bowiem był świadomy własnej urody i wysoko ją cenił, to potrafił dostrzec też piękno wokół siebie — i bez większych oporów je docenić. Boski potrafił co najwyżej łaskawie zainteresować się tym, co mogło być, jak to ujął, „godnym podkreśleniem" jego piękności — czy może raczej „godnym" tłem.

Co gorsza, na swą kolejną zdobycz najwyraźniej upatrzył sobie Yumichikę. Niedoczekanie.

Yumichika wstał, z przesadną starannością wygładzając fałdy kimona.

— Zechciej wybaczyć — zaczął chłodno. — Chciałbym wziąć kąpiel, zanim woda zbytnio się nagrzeje.

Boski zamrugał, najwyraźniej zbity z tropu. Widząc wyraz jego twarzy, Yumichika z trudem zwalczył w sobie pokusę roześmiania się w głos — co wszakże byłoby bardzo nieatrakcyjne. Zamiast tego uśmiechnął się pod nosem: nie wiedzieć, czemu — w końcu co było tak dziwnego w idei zimnej, odświeżającej kąpieli — ten argument skutkował zawsze, niezależnie od czasu, miejsca i osoby.

Zbierał się już do odejścia, gdy raz jeszcze dobiegł go głos Boskiego — zapewne miała w nim pobrzmiewać dobrotliwa przygana, ale przez wystudiowany ton wyraźnie przebijała złość.

— Miałem nadzieję, że zechcesz dotrzymać mi towarzystwa, gdy… — zawiesił głos z przesadnym dramatyzmem — będę podziwiał ten wspaniały widok. Nie uważasz, że to doskonałe tło dla mojej urody, Yumichika-kun?

Yumichika nie odpowiedział, ale czuł jak powoli wzbiera w nim gniew. Może i sam był narcyzem — ale Boski był nadętym, pyszałkowatym i pozbawionym choćby odrobiny klasy bubkiem.

— Z przykrością cię rozczarowuję — odparł, jasno dając do zrozumienia, że ani trochę nie jest mu przykro — ale nie zasłużyłem, by napawać się pięknem w twojej obecności. Nie przeszkadzaj sobie.

***

Po tych słowach odszedł, a Boski nie odezwał się więcej — i Yumichika miał nadzieję, że nareszcie udało mu się go pozbyć. Jego radość okazała się jednak przedwczesna — Boski najwyraźniej zaliczał się do osób, które uważały, że „nie" znaczy „tak", a odmowa drugiej strony była jedynie powodem, by podwoić wysiłki prowadzące do zjednania jej sobie. Tamtego dnia, odkąd tylko Yumichika wrócił z kąpieli, nieomal bez przerwy podążał za nim, niezmiennie posyłając mu na poły słodkie, na poły triumfalne uśmiechy i powoli wyprowadzając go z równowagi. Początkowo Yumichika znosił to cierpliwie, konsekwentnie starając się ignorować owe jakże żałosne zabiegi — gdy jednak ten zadufany w sobie zuchwalec miał czelność mrugnąć do niego i to w obecności całej kompanii, nie wytrzymał. Nim Boski się obejrzał, został przyciśnięty do muru — dosłownie i w przenośni; i, ku niemałej satysfakcji Yumichiki, wyglądał w pierwszej chwili na cokolwiek spłoszonego takim obrotem spraw. Opanował się jednak bardzo szybko, a na jego usta powrócił paskudny uśmieszek.

„_Wystarczyło poprosić, Yumichika-kun…"_

Na samo wspomnienie tych słów Yumichika miał wielką ochotę splunąć — powstrzymał się tylko dlatego, że podobnie zachowanie byłoby mocno niepiękne. Wtedy jednak tylko cofnął się raptownie, puszczając Boskiego — który w efekcie niemal stracił równowagę, ale nie przestawał się uśmiechać.

„_Jesteś bez serca, Yumichika-kun… A już myślałem, że uda nam się znaleźć wspólny język…"_

Yumichika uczuł, że pieką go policzki — tak samo jak owego feralnego popołudnia. Ta obrzydła kanalia potrafiła sprawić, że nawet najniewinniejszy komentarz brzmiał dwuznacznie. W tamtej chwili Yumichika jasno zrozumiał, że wszelkie próby pokojowego rozwiązania sprawy są z góry skazane na niepowodzenie. Boski zdecydowanie nie był osobą, do której docierały argumenty.

Pozostawała jedna opcja.

Walka.

Spojrzał w niebo. _Powinno padać_, pomyślał przelotnie. Deszcz pasowałby znacznie lepiej do tej beznadziejnej sytuacji.

O dziwo, Boski zgodził się walczyć — Yumichika podejrzewał, że drań nie w pełni zdawał sobie sprawę, z kim przyjdzie mu się zmierzyć — i, oczywiście, przegrał. Sromotnie. Yumichika pokonał go, nie sięgając nawet po broń i tym samym, na oczach wszystkich towarzyszy, odpłacił się za wcześniejsze upokorzenie.

Kiedy patrzył na pokonanego Boskiego, który jak niepyszny opuszczał miejsce ich starcia, był pewien, że kwestia została ostatecznie zamknięta. I to był początek jego nieszczęścia.

Zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Miał przykrą świadomość, że zanadto zlekceważył Boskiego. Wiedział, że to nic nie wart, tchórzliwy dupek — ale nigdy by nie podejrzewał, że pokusi się o zemstę.

Pomylił się.

***

Była już noc, gdy wrócił do obozowiska. Musiał jakoś odreagować zdarzenia minionego dnia, a nic nie było dlań lepszym lekarstwem niż spokojna kąpiel i trochę czasu spędzonego w samotności. Tym razem remedium podziałało aż nadto dobrze — ogarnął go błogi, nieomal rozleniwiony nastrój i nic nie wskazywało, by miało się to zmienić. Na nocnym niebie lśnił księżyc, w trzech czwartych pełen, a jego blask barwił srebrem wody rzeki. Lawirując zręcznie między rozrzuconymi na jej brzegu szopami i namiotami, Yumichika co i rusz przystawał, by popatrzeć na ów piękny widok. Porzucił czujność — w końcu co złego mogło go spotkać wśród własnych towarzyszy?

To okazało się zgubne. Gdy mijał kolejną, większą od innych szopę, coś nieoczekiwanie podcięło mu nogi, a cios w potylicę oszołomił na dobrą chwilę. Nim zdołał w pełni oprzytomnieć, czyjeś silne ramiona pochwyciły go z obu stron, dość brutalnie wykręciły mu ręce w tył i powlokły w ciemność za budynkiem.

Początkowo Yumichika pozwolił prowadzić się bez oporów, wciąż odczuwając skutki uderzenia w głowę. Gdy jednak przed oczami zamajaczył czernią zarys wejścia, poczuł jak kiełkuje w nim nad wyraz nieprzyjemne podejrzenie. Szarpnął się raptownie, ale jego wysiłki na nic się nie zdały — napastnicy trzymali go jak w kleszczach. Yumichika był pewien, że siniaczą mu skórę, ale w duchu coś mu podpowiadało, że nie tym powinien się w tej chwili najbardziej martwić.

Wciągnięto go do wnętrza, brutalnie popchnięto na ścianę. Nie upadł, pochwycono go ponownie, jeszcze mocniej niż przedtem. Przygryzł wargi, by stłumić jęk bólu. Nie zamierzał dać im tej satysfakcji — szczególnie, że był już prawie pewien, kto za tym wszystkim stoi.

Rozejrzał się dyskretnie, próbując lepiej zorientować się w swoim położeniu. Wnioski nie były pocieszające. Domyślał się, gdzie się znalazł — w pewnym oddaleniu od ich obozu stała stara, rybacka chata, obecnie opuszczona. Było to aż nadto dogodne miejsce, by się kogoś — Yumichika przełknął ślinę — dyskretnie pozbyć.

Nie ma co — znalazł się w bardzo niepięknym położeniu, ale nie znaczyło to, że miał zamiar od razu się poddać.

Raz jeszcze obrzucił wzrokiem otoczenie, choć dalej nie wiedział, jak miałby się wyrwać z uchwytu trzymających go drabów. Głowa wciąż pulsowała tępym bólem, ale widział już znacznie wyraźniej.

Na ile mógł ocenić w ciemności, izba była niewielka. Przez małe, zapuszczone okno wpadało do wnętrza księżycowe światło, które srebrną plamą kładło się na zakurzonej podłodze, ale w kątach zalegał mrok. Yumichika wytężył wzrok. Choć niewiele mógł zobaczyć, wyczuwał wyraźnie, że nie są w chacie sami. Ktoś skrywał się w ciemnościach tuż przy wejściu; ktoś, kto najwyraźniej nie chciał by go zauważono, póki sam tego nie zechce — ale Yumichika potrafił bezbłędnie odczytać kipiące zeń uczucia. Bardzo niepiękne, bardzo nieprzyjemne uczucia.

Nie pomylił się zatem. To był on.

Podłoga skrzypnęła cicho, gdy coś poruszyło się wśród cieni; w mroku zamajaczyła głębszą czernią ludzka sylwetka. Kolejne skrzypnięcie — i jasne włosy zalśniły srebrzyście, gdy padło na nie światło księżyca. Boski uśmiechał się triumfalnie — i wyjątkowo paskudnie.

— Jakże niepięknie, nieprawdaż, Yumichika-kun? — zaczął przeciągle, a w jego oczach zalśniło okrutne rozbawienie. — Taka ładna noc… Taki wspaniały księżyc… A my musimy zajmować się czymś tak nieprzyjemnym…

Yumichika spojrzał na niego z odrazą. Co za skończony prymityw… Im większe wrażenie starał się wywrzeć, tym bardziej pospolity stawał się w swym zachowaniu — i tym bardziej odpychający się wydawał.

Tymczasem Boski podszedł leniwym krokiem nieco bliżej; ohydny uśmieszek ani myślał znikać z jego warg.

— Nie przykro ci teraz, Yumichika-kun? — zagadnął sztucznie przesłodzonym tonem, od którego Yumichice wykręciło trzewia. — Mogliśmy się zaprzyjaźnić… gdybyś tylko był trochę milszy.

Yumichika nie uznał za stosowne odpowiedzieć. Nie zamierzał zniżać się do poziomu tego… tego…

— Och — Boski zaśmiał się egzaltowanie. — Wciąż niewzruszony, co, Yumichika-kun? To był twój błąd... Nie należało mnie tak traktować. Wystarczyłaby odrobina dobrej woli... Tylko odrobina, a nie znaleźlibyśmy się w tej przykrej sytuacji…

Yumichika zmarszczył brwi. Nie potrafił powiedzieć, jakie plany miał wobec niego Boski, ale z całą pewnością nie zamierzał się o tym przekonać na własnej skórze. Musiał się jakoś stąd wydostać — tylko jak?

Problem w tym, że nie wiedział. Pozostawało grać na czas — zawsze istniała szansa, że nadarzy się jakaś dogodna sposobność…

Boski najwyraźniej lubił mówić, lubił się chełpić, lubił okazywać swoją wyższość nad innymi. Należało go zająć, choćby była to wyjątkowo nieatrakcyjna perspektywa. Sama myśl, że miałby z własnej woli odezwać się do Boskiego, przyprawiała Yumichikę o mdłości — ale tym razem nie miał wyboru.

— Co masz na myśli? — syknął.

Boski uniósł brwi w udawanym zdumieniu.

— Ooo, raczyłeś się odezwać, Yumichika-kun… Widzisz, potrafisz być miły, jeśli tylko zechcesz — po tych słowach wyszczerzył się jeszcze szerzej. — Jaka szkoda, że wcześniej nie byłeś taki układny… Uniknęlibyśmy wielu nieporozumień, gdybyś przyłączył się do mnie po dobroci. A tak… — Boski rozłożył ręce w fałszywie bezradnym geście — …muszę niestety dać ci nauczkę.

Nauczkę? Tylko ktoś pokroju Boskiego mógł użyć podobnego słowa w takiej chwili. Na dodatek drań się powtarzał i Yumichika miał przemożną ochotę, by mu to wytknąć. Zdrowy rozsądek podpowiadał mu jednak, że powinien powstrzymać się od komentarzy, jeśli chce wyjść z tego cało i z nienaruszoną urodą. Choć, prawdę mówiąc, zaczynał wątpić, czy mu się to uda.

— Byłem mocno rozczarowany, Yumichika-kun — ciągnął tymczasem niewzruszenie Boski. — Bardzo mnie dziś upokorzyłeś…

Yumichika zmrużył oczy.

— Pokonałem cię w uczciwej walce! Na oczach wszystkich!

— A tak, tak — przyznał skwapliwie Boski. — Tym bardziej powinienem przykładnie cię ukarać…

Przerwał, spoglądając na księżyc za oknem, a Yumichika przełknął nerwowo ślinę. Za szybko. Zdecydowanie za szybko. Po cichu liczył, że Boski będzie się wywnętrzał znacznie dłużej — a mimo wszystko nie sądził, by zwyczajnie zbrakło mu pomysłu. Niedobrze. Bardzo, bardzo niedobrze…

— Nie wolałbyś być teraz na zewnątrz, Yumichika-kun? — podjął tymczasem Boski z teatralnym westchnieniem. — Noc wciąż taka piękna… Moglibyśmy posiedzieć nad rzeką… posłuchać plusku wody… grania cykad…

Yumichika zamrugał, zaskoczony nagłą zmianą tematu. Co ten drań znowu knuł? Czyżby chciał dodać sytuacji pokrętnie pojętego dramatyzmu rozmową o urokach krajobrazu?

— Wyobrażasz to sobie, Yumichika-kun? Świeże, nocne powietrze, pachnące skoszoną trawą… i maciejką… i…

_Maciejka nie kwitnie o tej porze roku, ty durniu_, pomyślał mimowolnie i zaraz żachnął się w duchu, uświadomiwszy sobie, że słuchał paplaniny Boskiego. Powinien się skoncentrować na czymś istotniejszym — jak na przykład próba ewentualnej ucieczki. Kłopot w tym, że sytuacja w dalszym ciągu przedstawiała się dość beznadziejnie.

— …tylko te pokrzywy wszystko psują — stwierdził krytycznie Boski, który najwyraźniej wczuł się w rolę. Yumichika właściwie nie wiedział, czy lubi pokrzywy, czy też nie, ale był gotów nawet uznać je za piękne, jeśli Boskiemu się nie podobały.

_Do rzeczy_, skarcił się w duchu. Boski gadał już całkiem długo; istniała więc możliwość, że swym potokiem wymowy przytępił nieco czujność strażników Yumichiki. Postanowił spróbować szczęścia; jeśli się nie mylił, miał pewne szanse — musiał tylko wykorzystać moment pierwszego zaskoczenia.

Zebrał wszystkie siły, po czym, najmocniej jak potrafił, kopnął w kostkę strażnika z lewej. Jednocześnie spróbował się wyrwać…

Ból w brutalnie wykręconej ręce sprawił, że pociemniało mu przed oczami. Na chwilę zawisł bezwładnie w uchwycie trzymających go oprychów, oddychając ciężko. W ustach czuł słonawy smak krwi z przygryzionej wargi. Miał cichą nadzieję, że ramię było całe… co prawda nie słyszał trzasku kości, ale mógł być na to zbyt oszołomiony.

Na dźwięk kroków wyprostował się, stając o własnych siłach. Boski oderwał się od kontemplacji widoków za oknem i swych pseudopoetyckich rozważań i podszedł bliżej. Na jego twarzy złość mieszała się z satysfakcją.

— Czyżbyś chciał nas opuścić, Yumichika-kun? — zagadnął. — Nie przypominam sobie, bym ci na to pozwolił… — urwał na chwilę, najpewniej dla efektu, nim podjął. — To nieładnie, Yumichika-kun… Bardzo nieładnie — wychodzić bez słowa w trakcie rozmowy…

Yumichika zacisnął zęby. _Teraz oberwę_, przemknęło mu przez myśl. _Niech to…_

Przymknął oczy. Oczekiwał ciosu pięścią w brzuch albo przynajmniej uderzenia w twarz, ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Ostrożnie uchylił jedno oko — i drgnął, napotkawszy lodowato błękitne spojrzenie Boskiego.

— Taaak, w dalszym ciągu nie umiesz się zachować, Yumichika-kun — rzucił Boski z udawaną dezaprobatą. — Ale myślę, że wciąż jeszcze możemy dojść do porozumienia… jeśli tylko będziesz dla mnie miły.

Yumichika spojrzał na niego nieufnie. Co takiego…?

— Wystarczy, że będziesz miły… i bardzo, bardzo grzeczny… a być może zmienię zdanie i zrezygnuję z kary — Boski przysunął się jeszcze bliżej, z odstręczającym uśmiechem na ustach. Yumichika czuł teraz na twarzy jego oddech i przyprawiało go to o mdłości. — Czyżbyś nie rozumiał, o czym mówię, Yumichika-kun?

Yumichikę olśniło. Poczuł, że blednie, a jednocześnie wezbrała w nim zimna wściekłość.

_Bydlę. Skończone, obmierzłe, odrażające bydlę…_

Odwrócił wzrok z pogardą.

— Nie ma się czego wstydzić, Yumichika-kun — Boski najwyraźniej opacznie zinterpretował jego reakcję. — To przecież nic strasznego… — zawiesił głos, patrząc wyczekująco na Yumichikę. Nie doczekał się odpowiedzi i najwyraźniej go to zniecierpliwiło.

— Więc jak będzie? — zapytał przeciągle, bez cienia delikatności ujmując Yumichikę pod brodę i zwracając ku sobie jego twarz. — Będziesz… — Yumichikę przeszedł zimny dreszcz, gdy poczuł dłoń Boskiego wsuwającą się pod kimono na jego piersi — …miły?

Yumichika miał przemożną ochotę napluć mu w twarz, ale nie potrafił przewidzieć, jakie konsekwencje mogło to przynieść. Targnął więc tylko głową, by wyrwać się z uchwytu Boskiego — ale ten zareagował błyskawicznie, w jednej chwili wkręcił mu dłoń we włosy, szarpnął mocno. Yumichika z trudem stłumił jęk, ale zaraz uniósł hardo głowę, posyłając Boskiemu nienawistne spojrzenie. Ten tylko uśmiechnął się obleśnie.

— Nieładnie, Yumichika-kun — syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby. — Próbuję być dla ciebie łaskawy, a ty nawet nie chcesz spojrzeć mi w oczy… To bardzo… niemiłe…

Yumichika przełknął ślinę — ostatnie słowa Boski wypowiedział z ustami tuż przy jego policzku. _Jeśli ośmieli się to zrobić, to… to…_

Zamknął oczy.

— Nie ma się co opierać, Yumichika-kun — usłyszał nagle pełen okrutnego rozbawienia szept. — I tak nie zdołasz uciec… więc lepiej… szczególnie dla ciebie… żebyś współpracował po dobroci…

Yumichika zadrżał, czując, jak dłoń Boskiego wysuwa się leniwie spod jego kimona. Serce biło mu jak oszalałe, oddech się rwał. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że to jeszcze nie koniec, że tym razem Boskiemu nie zabraknie koncepcji… Zacisnął mocniej powieki, starając się nie słuchać, nie czuć, nie myśleć… ale nie było ucieczki przed rzeczywistością. Na szyi czuł palący oddech Boskiego; jego natarczywa obecność mierziła go, zdawała się dławić… Usiłował się opanować, ale ciało i psychika powoli wymykały mu się spod kontroli.

Niemal krzyknął, gdy Boski bezceremonialnie rozchylił dolną część jego stroju, przesuwając mu dłonią po udzie. Szarpanie się w niczym nie pomogło; był unieruchomiony — i bezbronny jak dziecko. Z nagłym przerażeniem stwierdził, że traci panowanie nad sytuacją — czy choćby pozory takowego, bo tak naprawdę ani przez chwilę nie był w stanie zrobić czegokolwiek. Nie potrafił jednak dłużej się nad tym zastanawiać, jako że jego umysł nie był już w stanie normalnie działać. Jedynym, na czym skupiała się w tej chwili uwaga Yumichiki, był budzący w nim skrajne obrzydzenie dotyk dłoni Boskiego, która powoli acz nieubłaganie sunęła coraz wyżej.

Zagryzł wargi do krwi, by nie krzyczeć — ale wiedział… nie, miał niezbitą pewność… że już wkrótce może to nie wystarczyć. Nagle pojął, że się boi, że ogarnia go stopniowo paniczny strach — i jedyną myślą, jaka wyraźnie tkwiła w jego głowie, było to, że nie ma szans, by uciec, że nie może nic zrobić, że za chwilę zostanie skrzywdzony… I że nikt mu nie pomoże.

_Nie_, pomyślał rozpaczliwie, jakby to jedno proste słowo mogło cokolwiek zmienić. _Nie chcę… Z-zostaw… Zostaw mnie!_

— Nie…!

***

Yumichika potrząsnął gwałtownie głową, chcąc jak najdalej odepchnąć od siebie to wspomnienie. Na samą myśl o tym, co mogło się stać tamtej nocy, oblewał go zimny pot.

Nie do końca rozumiał, co wydarzyło się potem — i prawdę mówiąc, nie pamiętał dokładnie. Nawet, gdy próbował się skupić i odtworzyć późniejsze wydarzenia w pamięci, nie przynosiło to pożądanych rezultatów. Pozostały jedynie pojedyncze obrazy… strzępy odczuć… Niejasne wrażenie falującego powietrza… uczucie dzwonienia w uszach… A później…

Zmarszczył brwi.

_On sam, na kolanach pośrodku izby, w plamie księżycowego światła. Wolny — a na dodatek cały i zdrowy. I… nietknięty. Jeden z trzymających go zbirów skulony w kącie pomieszczenia z nogą wygiętą pod nienaturalnym kątem, drugi — jedynie częściowo widoczny spod stosu połamanych desek obok sporych rozmiarów dziury w ścianie. _

_Dziury w ścianie?_

_Nagły ruch w ciemności, błysk noża. Cios, odruchowo sparowany przedramieniem; piekący ból, w miejscu, gdzie ostrze przecięło skórę. Zakrwawiona, wykrzywiona wściekłością twarz Boskiego… zdecydowanie niepiękna. _

„_Dostanę cię!"_

_Kolejny cios, tym razem niecelny; Boski siłą rozpędu odrzucony na ścianę, hałas, brzęk upuszczonego na podłogę noża. Stłumione przekleństwo, Boski biegnący ku niemu z jakimś ostro zakończonym drągiem, palce odruchowo zaciskające się na rękojeści porzuconego noża… Błysk, pchnięcie… Krew?_

_Głuchy odgłos ciała bezwładnie opadającego na deski podłogi. Zakrwawione ostrze wysuwające się ze zdrętwiałej nagle dłoni… Kroki przy drzwiach… Głosy?_

Przymknął oczy, oddychając ciężko. Przeżył, wyszedł cało z tamtej gardłowej sytuacji — i to było zdecydowanie najważniejsze, a mimo wszystko na wspomnienie krwi na własnych rękach czuł się dość… nieswojo.

Westchnął głęboko, starając się uspokoić oddech. Nie chciał się dłużej nad tym zastanawiać; wolał raczej przejść do kolejnych wydarzeń — tych, które bezpośrednio spowodowały, że znalazł się w tym zaułku.

Zaciął wargi. To pamiętał aż nadto dokładnie. Ledwie świt rozjaśnił niebo — a tych dwoje zjawiło się w jego namiocie. Yumichika znał ich od dawna — niemalże od chwili, gdy trafił do Rukongai. Właściwie we trójkę stanowili trzon całej kompanii; o ile jednak tamci stali się z czasem nieformalnymi przywódcami grupy, Yumichika zawsze trzymał się z dala od takich funkcji. W końcu co było atrakcyjnego w byciu pierwszym — jedynka była przecież taką nieładną liczbą…

Mniejsza o liczby; Yumichika uważał tę dwójkę za kogoś na kształt przyjaciół i wierzył, że może liczyć na ich zrozumienie. Stąd tamtego ranka zdziwił się, widząc ich u siebie tak wcześnie. Spodziewał się, że czeka go rozmowa, nie liczył jednak, że dojdzie do niej tak prędko. I z całą pewnością nie przewidział, że będzie ona miała taki przebieg…

Byli poważni, niespotykanie poważni, gdy oznajmili mu zgodnie, że od tej pory nie może być już ich towarzyszem, że nie mogą ryzykować kolejnej sytuacji, w której jego wygląd doprowadzi do czyjejś śmierci. Yumichika nie mógł w to uwierzyć — tak samo jak nie wierzył w ani jedno słowo podanego przez nich wyjaśnienia. Czuł, że zna prawdziwy powód takiej a nie innej decyzji „dowództwa" — i przepełniało go to tym większą goryczą.

Strach. Bali się go. Jego i… tej dziwnej siły, która pozwoliła mu się uwolnić tamtej nocy.

Yumichika sam nie był pewien, czym właściwie była ta moc. Zdarzało mu się jej używać już wcześniej, nigdy jednak na taką skalę, jak miało to miejsce przy napaści Boskiego. Nie była też czymś, co potrafił swobodnie kontrolować — na ogół pojawiała się znienacka, szczególnie wówczas, gdy był czymś mocno wzburzony i równie nagle znikała, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie wilczy apetyt. To także różniło Yumichikę od reszty grupy — był jedynym, który od czasu do czasu musiał jeść z konieczności, a nie tylko dla kaprysu.

Najpewniej tym był też spowodowany głód, który czuł obecnie. Odchodząc tamtego ranka, jak i przez cały następny dzień był zbytnio zbulwersowany niesprawiedliwością, jaka go spotkała, by zwracać na to uwagę — teraz jednak nie mógł już tego dłużej lekceważyć. O ile wszakże to, że był głodny, dawało się racjonalnie wytłumaczyć, to owa nieoczekiwana słabość stanowiła dlań zagadkę. Owszem, opuszczał obozowisko z nieco nadwątlonymi siłami, ale dopiero od ostatniego wieczoru słaniał się na nogach — i gdzieś w głębi duszy był przekonany, że głód i zmęczenie nie mają z tym wiele wspólnego.

Przeklęty Boski. Przeklęte tchórzostwo dowództwa. Zdradzono go. Porzucono na pastwę losu. Nie chodziło o to, czy sobie poradzi — co do tego nie było wątpliwości; istotny był sam fakt zdrady. Yumichika nie przypuszczał, by prędko miał znów komuś zaufać…

— Heeej, wszystko w porządku, panienko?

Poderwał głowę, zaskoczony do granic — i zły na siebie z tego powodu. Ostatnie wydarzenia powinny nauczyć go większej czujności. O parę kroków od siebie zobaczył w zaułku chudą, oberwaną postać z ogoloną głową i zatkniętym za pas mieczem. Nieznajomy przypatrywał mu się uważnie, marszcząc brwi.

— Kogo nazywasz panienką… — wysyczał złowrogo Yumichika, odnajdując palcami rękojeść noża — …brzydalu?

Twarz przybysza wykrzywiła się we wściekłym grymasie.

— Nie jestem łys-… — zaczął, chwytając za miecz, po czym urwał raptownie. — Eeeeeee? — dokończył niezbyt inteligentnie.

— Brak włosów nie poprawia znacząco twojego wyglądu — odparł Yumichika wyniośle. Wciąż jeszcze był wściekły — a pomylenie go z kobietą jedynie dolało oliwy do ognia. — I łapy przy sobie — dodał zimno.

Nieznajomy chudzielec uniósł brew, wyraźnie zbity z pantałyku, po czym pokręcił głową z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem.

— Tiaaa, wdzięczność ludzka nie zna granic — rzucił, nie zwracając się do nikogo w szczególności. Głos miał szorstki i jakby zniecierpliwiony, ale nie wyczuwało się w nim fałszywych nut. Kopnął pobliski kamyk. — Powinieneś być pod wrażeniem! Wiesz: „och, porzucił swoje zajęcia, żeby sprawdzić, czy ze mną wszystko w porządku, jakie to wspaniałomyślne z jego strony…". Dobrych uczynków mi się zachciało, ech…

Yumichika zamrugał. Nieznajomy był głośny, nieokrzesany i strasznie dużo gadał; poza tym daleko mu było do uprzejmości — a mimo to nie sprawiał odpychającego wrażenia. Nawet jeśli z zewnątrz był nad wyraz niepiękny.

Zawahał się. Może jednak powinien być milszy? A jeśli przybyły rzeczywiście chciał mu pomóc?

_Nie bądź taki łatwowierny_, skarcił się w duchu. _Mało ci było Boskiego? Skąd wiesz, kim on jest i co takiego knuje…?_

Spojrzał na nieznajomego podejrzliwie.

— A czego — zaczął powoli — oczekiwałbyś w zamian?

— Ummm… — przybysz podrapał się z zastanowieniem po ogolonej głowie, popatrzył w niebo. — Czy ja wiem… Może wskazałbyś mi w okolicy kogoś wystarczająco silnego, by z nim walczyć… albo coś… — wzruszył ramionami. — I nie patrz na mnie tak, jakbym zamierzał ci się dobrać do cnoty! — dorzucił, wskazując oskarżycielsko na Yumichikę rękojeścią miecza.

Yumichika zmrużył złowrogo oczy.

— Co powiedziałeś? — syknął.

Nieznajomy najwyraźniej nie był najlepszy w odczytywaniu nastrojów innych osób, bo najpierw spojrzał na Yumichikę jak na kogoś niespełna rozumu, po czym powtórzył głośno i wyraźnie.

— Powiedziałem, że nie planuję się do ciebie dobierać — tu obrzucił Yumichikę uważnym i cokolwiek złośliwym spojrzeniem. — Jeśli zawiodłem w tym względzie twoje nadzieje, to przepraszam, ale nie gustuję w mężczyznach — dorzucił.

Tego było za wiele. Jak on śmiał… Jak śmiał… Co on u licha mógł wiedzieć?!

Mimo słabości Yumichika dźwignął się na nogi, ściskając w dłoni nóż. Jeśli ten grubiański troglodyta chciał, aby wpadł w furię, to udało mu się do tego doprowadzić.

— Odszczekaj to — wycedził między jednym urywanym oddechem a drugim. — Odszczekaj, co powiedziałeś… Nie masz prawa tak o mnie mówić…

Ogolony na zero przybysz przyglądał mu się z nieskrywanym zdumieniem, oparłszy miecz na ramieniu.

— Za chwilę rymniesz — zauważył niefrasobliwie. — Rymniesz i rozbijesz sobie nos albo co gorsza zrobisz krzywdę tym żelastwem. Lepiej usiądź…

Yumichika ostentacyjnie go zignorował.

— Dlaczego… — ciągnął z rosnącym rozżaleniem. — Dlaczego każdy z góry przyjmuje, że wszystko kręci się u mnie wokół łóżka? Chociaż mnie nie znają, to… wyobrażają sobie i zakładają, że… że myślę tylko o jednym i że do niczego innego się nie nadaję… Nawet nie zadają sobie trudu, by mnie lepiej poznać, tylko od razu… Czy to, że wyglądam tak a nie inaczej, to podstawa, żeby uważać mnie za jakąś przeklętą nimfomankę?!

W miarę jak mówił, jego głos przybierał na sile; ostatnie słowa nieomal wykrzyczał. Nieznajomy przyglądał mu się z rosnącą konsternacją.

— Nimfo-… co? — zagadnął z niezrozumieniem. Yumichika nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

— A gdy coś im się nie podoba — dodał gorzko i znacznie już ciszej — to wyrzucają mnie z bandy albo próbują… — umilkł, zdając sobie sprawę, że niewiele brakowało, a powiedziałby za wiele.

Dostrzegł, jak przybysz marszczy brwi na dźwięk ostatnich słów. Uciekł wzrokiem.

— Ja bym jednak usiadł na twoim miejscu — usłyszał. — Jeszcze chwila i naprawdę zrobisz sobie krzywdę…

— Nie mów mi, co mam robić, ty prymitywny dzikusie! — wrzasnął cienko Yumichika, dopiero poniewczasie zdając sobie sprawę, że było to dość niepiękne. Zachwiał się, niepewnie oparł ręką o ścianę za plecami. Nóż wysunął mu się z dłoni. — Idź sobie… — dodał szeptem. Nagle poczuł się bardzo, bardzo słaby i nie chciał, by ktokolwiek — a już zwłaszcza nie ten wygolony, gruboskórny prostak bez krzty ogłady — był tego świadkiem. — Nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy…

Jakby na zaprzeczenie tych słów w tej samej chwili kolana ugięły się pod nim, dłoń straciła oparcie i upadłby, gdyby… Gdyby ten przeklęty, irytujący natręt go nie podtrzymał. Yumichika wyrwał się gniewnie — i prawie natychmiast tego pożałował, bo od gwałtownego ruchu zakręciło mu się w głowie. Zmusił się jednak, by stanąć o własnych siłach.

— Idź sobie — powtórzył twardo. — Sam sobie poradzę…

Nieznajomy posłał mu niespodziewanie krytyczne spojrzenie.

— No nie wiem — odparł, zarzucając miecz na ramiona. — Dość marnie wyglądasz, jakby mnie ktoś pytał…

— Nie sądzę, by ocena mojego wyglądu mieściła się w ramach twojego pojmowania — uciął ostro Yumichika. — Powiedziałem, poradzę sobie… a zatem bywaj.

Ogolony ani drgnął. Yumichika przez chwilę przyglądał mu się, zastanawiając się, jak można być tak tępym, po czym spróbował ostentacyjnie go wyminąć, kierując się ku wyjściu z zaułka. Nie lubił ustępować pola, ale też nie miał teraz dość sił, by spierać się dłużej z tym gburem. Wolał raczej sam odejść.

Jego plan spalił na panewce — nieznajomy złapał go za nadgarstek, skutecznie zatrzymując w miejscu. Yumichika spojrzał na niego z wrogością.

— Puść.

Przybysz tylko przewrócił oczami.

— Pojęcia nie mam, jak można być aż tak tępym — stwierdził ze zrezygnowanym westchnieniem. — Słuchaj no: starczy tych gładkich słówek. Przecież widzę, że ktoś cię poobijał i ledwie możesz się ruszyć.

— Moje samopoczucie…

— Powinno mnie gówno obchodzić, wiem — nieznajomy wszedł Yumichice w słowo. — Chcę tylko zwrócić twoją uwagę na fakt, że w dalszym ciągu ani przez chwilę nie próbowałem cię zgwałcić.

Yumichika sam nie wiedział, kiedy wzniósł pięść do ciosu. Zorientował się dopiero wówczas, gdy ogolony zdecydowanym chwytem zatrzymał jego rękę.

Nieznajomy ściągnął brwi, przypatrując mu się z uwagą, zupełnie jakby próbował coś sobie przypomnieć.

— Czy ja cię skądś nie znam?

Yumichika popatrzył na niego chłodno.

— Wysoce wątpliwe — stwierdził wreszcie, bezskutecznie próbując uwolnić się z jego uchwytu. — Mógłbyś mnie w końcu łaskawie puścić? — poprosił z naciskiem. Czuł, że pieką go policzki i było to bardzo niepiękne.

Ogolony przyjrzał mu się z namysłem.

— Pod warunkiem — odparł — że w końcu usiądziesz na tyłku i się uspokoisz.

Yumichika zmrużył oczy.

— Uspokoję się, jeśli zabierzesz łapy.

— Jak chcesz — nieznajomy puścił znienacka jego ręce. Zaskoczony Yumichika nie zdołał utrzymać równowagi i klapnął bez wdzięku na ziemię. Przygryzł wargi. Coraz bardziej niepięknie…

— A nie mówiłem — zagadnął przybysz, przykucając przed nim — że ledwie się ruszasz? Sam widzisz…

Yumichika odwrócił wzrok. Czuł się wystarczająco upokorzony.

— Czego ty właściwie chcesz? — wyszeptał.

Ogolony westchnął przeciągle.

— Teraz to sam już nie wiem — przyznał po chwili ciszy. — Dwie noce temu w okolicy był ktoś silny… Czułem go wyraźnie… Potem zdawało mi się, że wyczuwam coś podobnego tutaj, ale wlazłem tylko na ciebie…

— I tak po prostu postanowiłeś mi pomóc? — wszedł mu w słowo Yumichika. W jego głosie pobrzmiewała ironia; choć nieco się uspokoił, wciąż jeszcze nie potrafił uwierzyć w szczerość intencji nieznajomego. Po tym, co przeszedł w ciągu dwóch ostatnich dni, jego wiara w ludzi znacząco spadła, a podobna bezinteresowność wydawała się czymś niemal niepojętym. Szczególnie że… — Jesteśmy w 79 Okręgu Rukongai…

— I co z tego? — głos przybysza podszyty był irytacją. — W związku z tym powinienem zrobić to, o co mnie podejrzewałeś?

Yumichika zmiął w dłoni rąbek kimona. Nie bardzo wiedział, co robić. Jeśli ogolony mówił prawdę, to należały mu się przeprosiny, ale z drugiej strony — Yumichika nie miał powodów, by mu ufać. Odchodząc z obozu nad rzeką, obiecał sobie, że nie pozwoli się więcej zwieść… że nie dopuści do tego, by ktokolwiek choć tknął go wbrew jego woli… że nigdy więcej nie da się zranić… Nie chciał już nigdy bać się tak, jak tamtej nocy, choćby resztę życia w Soul Society miał spędzić sam jak palec.

Przymknął oczy. Znów kręciło mu się w głowie; do tego z każdą chwilą czuł się coraz słabszy — jeszcze bardziej niż poprzedniego wieczoru. Za nic nie potrafił zrozumieć takiego stanu rzeczy, ale było to co najmniej niepokojące.

Wiedział jedno: nie wolno mu zemdleć. Póki był przytomny, miał przynajmniej minimalne szanse, by panować nad sytuacją. Problem w tym, że zachowanie świadomości przychodziło mu z coraz większym trudem… Zupełnie jakby coś przytłaczało go z zewnątrz…

…coraz mocniej…

…aż nie miał już sił, by się bronić…

Świat zapadł w ciemność.

***

Jako pierwsze napłynęły dźwięki… nawoływania, skrzypienie kół, odległe szczekanie psa. A ponad tym wszystkim — dziwny, miarowy zgrzyt, dobiegający skądś w pobliżu.

Yumichika otworzył oczy. Pierwszym, co zobaczył, gdy już udało mu się skupić wzrok, była odrapana ściana zaułka i rosnące pod nią, wybujałe ponad miarę pokrzywy. Yumichika odniósł niejasne wrażenie, że z czymś mu się one kojarzą, ale nie potrafił tego sprecyzować. Ostrożnie odwrócił głowę w drugą stronę — i w jednej chwili przypomniał sobie wszystko.

Pod przeciwległą ścianą siedział ogolony na zero nieznajomy i w zamyśleniu ostrzył miecz. Dostrzegłszy, że Yumichika się zbudził, wrzucił osełkę do sakiewki i wyszczerzył się szeroko.

— No, wreszcie się obudziłeś — stwierdził. — Trochę to trwało… już się zaczynałem martwić.

Yumichika uniósł wzrok, spoglądając na niebo, które powoli nabierało złotoczerwonych odcieni. Zmarszczył brwi. Gdy ogolony zjawił się w zaułku, dopiero co minęło południe… Czyżby spał aż tak długo?

Zaraz!

Spał dobrych kilka godzin, a tamten… dalej tu był?

Yumichika poderwał się, gorączkowo przesuwając dłońmi po ubraniu. Wszystko było na swoim miejscu. Popatrzył ukradkiem na nieznajomego — i zaczerwienił się raptownie, napotykając jego po trosze rozbawione, a po trosze poirytowane spojrzenie.

— Przestałbyś wreszcie — żachnął się ogolony. — Jak widzisz, nie próbowałem się do ciebie dobierać nawet wtedy, gdy spałeś… więc mógłbyś mi w końcu choć trochę zaufać.

To powiedziawszy, podniósł się leniwie i, szukając czegoś w obszarpanym węzełku, podszedł do Yumichiki.

— Trzymaj — dodał i, najwyraźniej znalazłszy to, czego szukał, wepchnął w jego dłoń jakieś niewielkie zawiniątko.

Yumichika spojrzał nieufnie na podejrzany przedmiot i zorientował się, że trzyma zawiniętą w nieco przywiędłe liście porcję ryżu. Popatrzył z niezrozumieniem na ofiarodawcę.

— No co, onigiri nie widziałeś? — przewrócił oczyma tamten. — A to z wierzchu to sałata, nie masz co wąchać. Może cię to rozczaruje, ale naprawdę nie zamierzam cię otruć, ani tym bardziej oszołomić i zniewolić. Jeśli tak ci na tym zależy, to wybrałeś zły adres. A teraz jedz w końcu, musisz być słaby jak kocię…

Yumichika spuścił wzrok z zawstydzeniem i zażenowaniem. Wyglądało na to, że nieznajomy faktycznie nie chce zrobić mu krzywdy, a on… Westchnął cicho, ponownie spoglądając na trzymaną w dłoni paczuszkę.

— Dziękuję… — szepnął — ale… nie mogę tego przyjąć. Nie mam nic w zamian…

Jego przypadkowy towarzysz wzniósł oczy ku niebu.

— Jeszcze chwila i ci przyłożę — stwierdził. — Jesteś głodny, to jedz, a nie bez przerwy marudzisz. Dumą się nie najesz i nie nabierzesz od niej sił. Poza tym… — tu nieznajomy niespodziewanie uciekł wzrokiem, jakby czymś zmieszany — to może być po części moja wina… więc jeśli chcesz, możesz to traktować jako zadośćuczynienie czy jak tam…

— Z-zadośćuczynienie? — zapytał ze zdumieniem Yumichika, podnosząc wzrok znad odwijanego właśnie onigiri. Dopiero teraz czuł, jak bardzo był głodny — miał wyjątkowo niepiękne wrażenie, że żołądek przyrasta mu do kręgosłupa.

— Jedz — powtórzył raz jeszcze ogolony, przysiadając obok na ziemi. Milczał przez chwilę, wyraźnie czekając, aż Yumichika odgryzie pierwszy kęs, nim w końcu zaczął mówić. Yumichika zdziwił się jeszcze bardziej, słysząc pewne zakłopotanie w jego głosie.

— Bywa, że… niektórzy mdleją w mojej obecności — wyznał, bawiąc się podniesionym z ziemi kamykiem. Wzrokiem błądził po przeciwległej ścianie zaułka, na której łuszcząca się farba tworzyła dziwaczne wzory. Cienie wydłużały się coraz bardziej. — Nie rozumiałem, póki samemu nie spotkało mnie coś podobnego… Najpierw… najpierw wysysa z ciebie wszystkie siły… a potem robisz się wściekle głodny. Zgadza się…?

Yumichika skinął niepewnie głową, między jednym a drugim kęsem onigiri. Pierwszy raz spotkał kogoś, kto również posiadał tę niezrozumiałą siłę — i najwyraźniej pojmował ją znacznie lepiej od niego. Poczuł się nagle mały i zagubiony.

— Nie martw się tak — ogolony szturchnął go łokciem w żebra. — Przyzwyczaisz się… Najgorszy jest szok na samym początku… — urwał na chwilę, spoglądając na Yumichikę bystro, po czym ponownie sięgnął do węzełka.

— Masz — dodał z westchnieniem, wkładając mu w rękę kolejne onigiri. — Przydałoby się więcej, ale to już ostatnie.

Yumichika poderwał głowę, zmieszany do granic, by w chwilę potem uciec spojrzeniem.

— N-nie mogę… — wydukał.

— Musisz — uciął krótko jego ogolony towarzysz. — Inaczej nie przeżyjesz tu nawet dnia.

Nieznajomy miał rację — w swojej obecnej kondycji Yumichika nie byłby w stanie obronić się nawet przed bandą dzieciaków. Mimo to…

Spojrzał raz jeszcze na trzymane onigiri, po czym zdecydowanie podzielił ryż na dwie części.

— Nawet nie próbuj — nieznajomy złapał go za rękę; puścił ją jednak, gdy Yumichika cofnął się, spłoszony. — To jest Rukongai — podjął. — Albo jesteś silny, albo martwy. Honor na nic ci się tu nie przyda, więc możesz go sobie wsadzić w buty… — zerknął przelotnie na bose stopy Yumichiki — jak już się jakichś dorobisz, znaczy się…

Yumichika odwrócił głowę, czując, jak policzki płoną mu ze wstydu i upokorzenia. Cokolwiek myślał wcześniej o sobie i własnych umiejętnościach, tu i teraz nie miało to żadnego znaczenia. Tu i teraz był słaby i wycieńczony — i, choćby próbował wmawiać sobie, że jest inaczej — zdany niemal całkowicie na łaskę ogolonego przybysza. Gdyby trafił w tej chwili na kogoś pokroju Boskiego…

Zacisnął na moment powieki. Nie, nie chciał nawet myśleć o takiej możliwości. Zerknął na nieznajomego z nowo odkrytą wdzięcznością — może ogolony był nieokrzesanym prostakiem, ale zajął się nim, podzielił jedzeniem i dotrzymał towarzystwa… i nie chciał odebrać mu cnoty… i…

Yumichika westchnął w duchu, powoli, prawie bezwiednie odwijając kolejne onigiri. Nie rozumiał, czym zasłużył sobie na tę pomoc. W Rukongai, zwłaszcza w jego najgorszych dzielnicach, prawo przetrwania mieli tylko najsilniejsi — to była jedna z prawd tego świata. Czemu ktoś miałby tracić swój czas dla słabego, niewdzięcznego głupca…?

— Przypomniałem sobie — odezwał się znienacka nieznajomy, choć Yumichika nie był już pewien, czy powinien go tak nazywać. Nagle z całą jasnością uświadomił sobie, że nawet nie spytał przybysza o imię. — Wiedziałem, że gdzieś cię już widziałem… i nareszcie skojarzyłem kiedy i gdzie.

Yumichika zamrugał, zaskoczony, z kawałkiem onigiri wzniesionym w pół drogi do ust.

— Jedz — rzucił odruchowo ogolony, po czym kontynuował. — Jakoś parę lat temu… nad rzeką. Biłeś się z jakimś takim… — zamachał dłońmi w powietrzu, jakby to miało coś wytłumaczyć; wreszcie się poddał. — No, był ze dwa razy większy od ciebie… a ty go rozłożyłeś, ja wiem… no, w każdym razie w try miga. Byłem pod wrażeniem, że… — zająknął się nieoczekiwanie, unosząc dłonie w obronnym geście. — Noo, wiesz… Myślałem wtedy, że jesteś dziewczyną…

Yumichika zmarszczył brwi, ale ku własnemu zaskoczeniu nie czuł nawet gniewu. Jakieś niejasne wspomnienie kołatało się w jego umyśle. Letnie popołudnie, chudy, kościsty wyrostek z ręką w łupkach i zakłopotanym uśmiechem od ucha do ucha. I…

„_Nieźle się bijesz jak na dziewczynę!"_

_Trzask._

Yumichika odruchowo zerknął na swoją prawą dłoń, na próbę zwinął palce w pięść. Ogolony uśmiechnął się szeroko, podążając za jego spojrzeniem.

— Ano — potwierdził. — To ja. Swoją drogą, niezły masz ten prawy sierpowy… A-Ayasegawa?

— Ayasegawa? — powtórzył Yumichika, nie rozumiejąc. Miał wrażenie, że przybysz zaczerwienił się lekko, ale mógł to być odblask zachodzącego słońca.

— Nooo, tak cię tam nazywali — wyjaśnił, drapiąc się po głowie. — Pasowało nawet — dodał, szczęśliwie patrząc przy tym gdzieś w przestrzeń, bo tym razem na Yumichikę przyszła kolej, by się zarumienić. Nie spodziewał się, że jego towarzysz mógł zwrócić uwagę na coś podobnego…

— Chciałem z tobą walczyć — ciągnął tymczasem tamten, wpatrując się w ścianę niewidzącym wzrokiem. — To znaczy, jak już się dowiedziałem, że nie jesteś dziewczyną… Chciałem z tobą walczyć i cholera, nie mogłem, bo dzień wcześniej spadłem z jakiegoś pieprzonego drzewa i połamałem rękę. Wiesz, jaki wściekły wtedy byłem…? A teraz, po paru latach, tak po prostu włażę na ciebie w jakimś zaułku? Ironia losu, nie?

Nie wiedzieć czemu, pierwszym, co zwróciło uwagę Yumichiki w tym potoku słów, był fakt, że ogolony nie tylko znał pojęcie „ironia", ale też potrafił go użyć. Dopiero po chwili zastanowił się głębiej nad sensem jego słów i po raz kolejny poczuł się bardzo mizernie ze świadomością, że w tych okolicznościach raczej nie zostałby uznany za godnego przeciwnika. Uciekł spojrzeniem w bok.

— A teraz… — zapytał bardzo cicho, patrząc na rosnące pod ścianą pokrzywy. — Dalej chcesz walczyć… ze mną?

Poczuł na sobie przenikliwe spojrzenie przybysza, ale nie znalazł w sobie dość odwagi, by się odwrócić. Usłyszał przeciągłe westchnienie.

— Żadna frajda bić się z przeciwnikiem nie w pełni sił i bez przyzwoitej broni — stwierdził, a Yumichika poszukał wzrokiem swego noża, porzuconego gdzieś pod ścianą zaułka. — Wolę poczekać, aż trochę dojdziesz do siebie.

Yumichika obejrzał się raptownie, zaskoczony. Nie takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewał.

— Warto… tracić na mnie czas? Skąd wiesz, czy jestem taki silny jak kiedyś…

Ogolony zajrzał mu w oczy.

— Hej — zaczął szorstko. — Z tej twojej bandy, czy co to tam było… kiedy cię wyrzucili?

Yumichika popatrzył na niego skonsternowany.

— Co to ma do rze-…

— Kiedy? — powtórzył tamten, patrząc na niego z naciskiem.

Yumichika poddał się.

— Przedwczoraj o świcie — odparł.

Ogolony jakby myślał nad czymś przez chwilę, nim podjął.

— I od tamtej chwili snujesz się po 79 Okręgu Rukongai?

Yumichika skinął niepewnie głową. Nie miał pojęcia, do czego miała zmierzać ta dziwna wymiana zdań.

— Sam?

Znowu skinął.

— Głodny i wyczerpany?

Przygryzł wargi.

— Tak… — wyszeptał w końcu.

— Przez dwa dni?

— Tak, ale co to ma do rzeczy?! — zawołał, mocno już zniecierpliwiony.

Ogolony spojrzał w ciemniejące powoli niebo.

— Przeżyłeś bite dwa dni w 79 Okręgu Rukongai, będąc u kresu sił i słaniając się z głodu — i uważasz się za słabego? Odbiło ci? Czy ktoś dał ci wcześniej po głowie?

Yumichika zamrugał, oszołomiony. Nigdy nie wpadłby na to, by spojrzeć na sytuację od tej strony. W jakiś pokrętny sposób przybysz miał rację…

— Ikkaku — odezwał się tymczasem ogolony. Yumichika popatrzył na niego, nie rozumiejąc.

— Co? — zapytał odruchowo, wiedząc, że brzmi nad wyraz głupio.

— Ikkaku. Jestem — powtórzył cierpliwie tamten, wskazując na siebie. Yumichika zmrużył gniewnie oczy.

— Nie jestem niespełna rozumu! — obruszył się.

— To się tak nie zachowuj — przybysz uśmiechnął się krzywo — Ayasegawa…

— Yumichika… — poprawił cicho, po czym dodał głośniej. — Mam na imię Yumichika.

Ikkaku chwilę przyglądał mu się z namysłem.

— Znaczy się… Yumichika Ayasegawa, tak? — zapytał.

Yumichika zawahał się. Niby powinien zaprzeczyć… ale niespodziewanie uznał, że zestawienie obu imion brzmi zupełnie ładnie. Skinął głową.

— Tak.

Ikkaku uśmiechnął się szeroko, po czym wstał, zbierając przy tym swoje rzeczy. Yumichika spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem — i dziwnym lękiem w sercu.

— Co robisz?

Ikkaku uniósł brwi.

— Noc idzie — wyjaśnił. — Zbieramy się stąd.

My? Nie wiedzieć czemu, słowa te sprawiły, że Yumichika nieoczekiwanie poczuł ulgę. Odetchnął w duchu.

— Nie myślałeś chyba, że cię tu zostawię, co? — tuż przed swoim nosem Yumichika zobaczył nagle wyciągniętą dłoń Ikkaku. — Mam nadzieję, że masz dość siły, by iść?

Yumichika chwycił podaną mu rękę i podniósł się z ziemi.

— Chyba tak — odparł. — Ale… dlaczego…?

Jego towarzysz obejrzał się przez ramię.

— Co dlaczego? Dopiero co cię znalazłem i miałbym znów stracić cię z oczu? Mowy nie ma! Kolejna taka okazja może się już nie zdarzyć…

— Wiem… — przerwał mu Yumichika, niespodziewanie dla samego siebie. — Ale przecież na początku… nie wiedziałeś, kim jestem, a jednak… — spuścił wzrok.

Ikkaku wzniósł oczy do nieba.

— Litości! — jęknął. — I to ma być raj…?

Odwrócił się, w dwóch krokach znalazł się przed Yumichiką.

— Słuchaj no — zaczął, mierząc palcem w jego twarz. — Nazywam się Ikkaku, tak? Więc zapamiętaj sobie, że jedynkę w imieniu mają tylko fajni goście i przestań. W końcu. Truć!

— Ale… — nie zdołał się powstrzymać Yumichika, gdy tamten zamierzał już odejść.

Ikkaku zatrzymał się w pół kroku.

— Hej — stwierdził ze zniecierpliwieniem w głosie. — Powiedziałem ci, żebyś przestał marudzić. Możesz sobie mieć kimono w kwiatki i włosy do pasa — ale w środku jesteś taki sam jak ja.

Yumichika spojrzał na niego, nagle osłupiały. Wiedział, że powinien zaprotestować przeciwko wrzucaniu go do jednego worka z prostackimi, pozbawionymi ogłady zabijakami — ale coś w głębi serca mówiło mu, że jakakolwiek próba sprzeciwu byłaby z gruntu nieszczera.

— Idziesz? — dobiegło od wylotu zaułka. — Czy mam cię nieść?

Uśmiechnął się do siebie, chyba po raz pierwszy od tych dwóch dni. Zanosiło się na ciekawą znajomość.

— Idę… Ikkaku.


End file.
